


Heating Up

by Aegwynn



Series: Gourmet Dragonfucking [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Doggy Style, Dragons, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegwynn/pseuds/Aegwynn
Summary: Alextsrasza is in heat, and Neltharion looks particularly delicious.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Neltharion | Deathwing
Series: Gourmet Dragonfucking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067630
Kudos: 3





	Heating Up

Hot. Alexstrasza was too hot, practically burning with molten need. It wasn’t long before she was back in a haze of animal lust, her body screaming again with the cloying, insatiable need that spread like wildfire beneath her skin. It was maddening, wanting like this, aching and sopping and panting, made worse by the fact that climax only eased the fever to a dull roar that barely even diminished before she was begging to be fucked again.

  
She attempted to break the fever in a pool of cold, clear water far beneath the mountain peaks, but the water boiled before she had the chance to feel any relief. It seemed nothing would quell the inferno, and her cry of frustration rattled the mountain’s foundations as she shifted into her dragon form and took flight.

Neltharion was waiting for her when she landed. “Barely an hour, this time,” he said with a gleam in his eye. “What will you do? You can’t tend to the affairs of the Great Flights like this.” He drew in close to her and brought hand up to brush a lock of hair from her face. “Let me ease your tension.”

  
He was close, close enough that she could scent the arousal on him – earth and musk and fire – and it took all her composure to draw herself up to her full height and glare at him. “You are presumptuous,” she said, “and I should punish you for it.” How she both hated and wanted him in that moment; she was already imagining the inverse. Her face in the dirt, his hand in her hair. “You are too forward.”

  
“Am I?” Neltharion’s grin was sharp. “Then by all means, punish me.” His voice was smooth and rich as sin, and just the sound of it made her so wet she could already feel her arousal spilling out over her thighs. With a frustrated groan, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a fierce kiss that was purely carnal, full of teeth and thrusting tongues. She melted into him as his hand snaked around her waist, letting out a frustrated whine when it dipped lower to caress the curve of her ass.

  
Within seconds she had shed her clothing and was tearing mercilessly at his, not caring how she got it off as long as she could press herself against him again, skin on skin, and make him feel the heat that was simmering just below the surface.

  
But it wasn’t enough. She wouldn’t be happy until she could ride him like she needed cock to live.

  
But Neltharion, it seemed, had other plans. “You’re hungry,” he growled, gripping her hips and spinning her around so he could grind his hardening cock against her ass. Alex gasped as it slid between her cheeks, already slick with her own juices. “But this time _I_ want to take _you_.”

  
Insolent fool! She should have rebuked him, should have pushed him away and left him hard and wanting, but her own arousal was piqued. Bend me over. Fuck me like a human whore and I’ll bring this whole mountain down screaming your name.

  
She didn’t fight him when he forced her down, enjoying the way the muscles in his hands flexed as he pushed her to her knees. She half-expected him to turn on her then, to force his cock between her lips and fuck her throat until she was gagging on his length, but he surprised her by falling to his knees behind her and pressing a series of searing kisses along her shoulder blade.

  
It was uncharacteristically gentle, and it only made her want him more.

  
Alex let out another moan, reaching back to run a hand through Neltharion’s hair as he smoothed a hand over her abdomen, traveling lower, lower, until his fingers were so perilously close to clit that she wanted to scream. She wanted him to take her then, wanted to beg him to bite her, to claim her, to mark her as his and end her torment. Her cunt was sodden with desire at the sheer strength of her need to have him pound into her soft body.

  
Then his teeth were at her neck, grazing the tender flesh as she tensed against him with a cry. He let out a lewd purr as she tightened her grip on his hair, his free hand moving up to palm one of her aching breasts, thumb brushing over her sensitive nipple and teasing another needy whine out of her. She slid her own hand over his thigh, claws digging into the flesh as she ground her ass back against his cock.

  
“Just fuck me already,” she demanded, smoothing her hair over one shoulder as she glanced back at Neltharion. His eyes were dark and glazed; he wouldn’t need much persuasion. He forced her down on her hands with a chuckle, and finally, finally slid a hand between her legs to stroke her throbbing clit. “I tire of this game,” she rasped as his fingers slid between her folds.

  
“You will take what you are given,” Neltharion growled, twining a hand through her hair and tightening his grip until he wrenched her head backwards, forcing her to arch her back almost to her breaking point so he could tease her entrance with the head of his throbbing cock.

  
Her eyes rolled back into her head as he dipped into her, thighs trembling, her veins now full of hormones moreso than blood. She gave herself over to the thrill of submission, enjoying being forced to present herself like this, her cunt on full display, slick as it was and dripping with need. She nearly screamed as he finally shoved himself into her, pushing and pushing until he was balls deep and she was panting like the animal she was.

  
Blood thundering in her ears, she let out a visceral moan, and Neltharion tightened his hand on the leash of her hair and began to fuck her in earnest, slamming into her over and over as she cried out. She luxuriated in the sounds and sensations of the two of them together, loving the way her breasts bounced as he fucked into her and enjoying the slick sounds of his cock thrusting into her over and over until she was completely swept away and chasing her building climax.

  
Every roll of his hips was perfection, every jolt of pleasure like lightening, and she lost herself as Neltharion rumbled as she writhed beneath him, shaking the walls of the cavern. Her world narrowed to the pounding between her legs as the tension built within her, and any rational thoughts she might have had were completely blurred by the haze of her pleasure. She went over the edge with Neltharion’s name on her lips, screaming it for the world to hear, reveling in how it echoed through the cavern as her shoulders heaved and her cunt tightened around his cock like a vise.

  
“Alex – ” A fragment of her name was all Neltharion could manage, voice breaking as his own pleasure crested and he collapsed against her with a roar, riding out the last few spurts of his orgasm with lazy thrusts as his hips stuttered and his thighs tensed.

  
Alex’s legs gave out as tendrils of his molten seed leaked out and spilled down her thighs with his final thrusts. She fell to the stone floor, hair pooling around her head as Neltharion released her, deliriously happy and sated as her vision blurred and she tried to catch her breath. The two of them lay there for a moment, with him still inside her, enjoying the closeness of skin on skin as their heartbeats slowed. A delicious warmth enveloped her and she began to drift, dizzy and light as she basked in the afterglow.


End file.
